


This Isn't Ylisse

by ReachingForStars152



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, also this is a loving and respecting nowi zone, anyway i'm making this for a very specific niche audience, by seriously i mean proper grammar and all that junk, if you only like her bc she's a 'loli' get the fuck out, she's like the year above canon class a, to avoid messing with the bnha timeline ;, which encompasses me and probably like no one else tbh, yeah this is gonna be like pure crack but written seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReachingForStars152/pseuds/ReachingForStars152
Summary: An unfortunate accident separates Nowi from everyone else as they're leaving from an Outrealm, and now Nowi finds herself stranded in this strange world that she has no idea how to navigate. Oh well. She might as well become a hero in the meantime? After all, that was sorta already her job back home, wasn't it?(I literally just picked up Nowi out of Fire Emblem: Awakening and put her into the My Hero Academia universe, let's go lads)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yeah  
> I have nothing to say for myself  
> I'm pretty sure we all (we all being, me and like the three other people who clicked on this, one probably by accident) know I am here to procrastinate working on my actual projects  
> it's FINE, I'm like eight chapters ahead anyway, don't worry about it

"Well, this isn't Ylisse," Nowi frowns to herself, staring at her strange surroundings. 

Nobody else is here either, so she's DEFINITELY sure that she must have made a mistake somewhere. 

One minute, she was with the rest of the Shepherds training for "Ee-ex-pea" (Nowi has no idea what that means, and no one else seems to know either, but Robin said it's important; although, considering that Robin had changed her class to wyvern lord, they might not be in the best mental state currently...), next they were  _leaving,_ and she got momentarily distracted and sorta kinda wandered away, and now she's here.

Wherever the hell  _here_ is. 

It's not Ylisse, she's established that much. Can't be Plegia, Ferox, or anywhere else they've been either; the architecture of this place is so  _weird_ that she's sure she would remember it if she had been here before.

Sooo... the only explanation is that it's some Outrealm that they  _haven't_ gone to before. That doesn't tell her much! She's sure there's thousands of places they haven't been!

Oh well. Maybe Chrom or someone else will realize she's missing and they'll look for her... although, given that even  _she_ doesn't know where the hell she is, they might have a hard time finding her. Hmm.

Looks like she might be stuck here for a while. But then what should she do while she waits...?

* * *

_Day 1:_

_Dear Journal! I decided to write about what's happening to try and keep track of everything. Lots of weird stuff keeps going on, so hopefully it will make it easier to keep track of what the heck is up with this place!_

_For a while, I wandered around trying to explain the situation to other people who would help me, but all of them just gave me weird looks. Apparently no one around here knows anything about Ylisse either, so I really must be lost!_

_Eventually someone told me that if I wanted help I should try talking to a hero. I thought that was weird. How was I supposed to know who a hero would be? I'm not from around here._

_Anyway! I did find someone who said they were a hero, but they weren't really nice like other heroes from home. They told me that I should be able to "look things up my damn self". When I asked how I was supposed to look things up, they just got more annoyed and told me to go away. After that I decided that maybe looking for another hero wouldn't be the best idea!_

_They did mention something called a 'phone' at some point though, so I got one of those! Luckily, before I got separated from the others I borrowed Robin's currency card for Outrealms as a prank. I was gonna give it back later, but right now I kinda need it so..._

* * *

"Okay, who stole the currency card this time," Robin asks, exasperated.

"Wasn't me, I swear," Gaius says defensively.

"It wasn't me either!" Lissa adds. 

"Hey, has anyone seen Nowi?" Donnel asks suddenly.

Everyone glances around at each other.

...

"WE LEFT NOWI IN THE OUTREALM, FU-"

* * *

_Who knows! Maybe if I have it, they'll be more motivated to find me! Not that they wouldn't have been looking for me in the first place of course. They must have noticed immediately that I was missing!_

_Oh, I got off topic!_

_Anyone, apparently phones can do all kinds of stuff! I'm writing this on the "notes" in the phone right now! And any questions I have, it answers! That's helpful._

_That's pretty much all that happened today though! I'll check back later when more stuff happens._

* * *

_Day 5_

_Oops! I kept forgetting to write in the journal! That wasn't intentional._

_I've been busy! I have an apartment now, and also I went shopping for clothes. Everyone here wears a totally weird style I've never seen before, but I figured it would be better if I blended in! When I was wearing my armor, people kept asking me what hero I was supposed to be "cos-playing"._

_Oh!!! And I know what heroes are in this world now! Apparently it's like, an actual occupation? That you can get paid for? Kinda like the Shepherds back home, except they don't always work together and there are many many more of them, and the title isn't very creative._

_Because I kept forgetting to write in the journal, I don't really remember much else that would be worth writing down. Oops! Hopefully I'll be able to keep better track in the future._

* * *

_Day ~~9~~ ~~11~~ ~~14~~ I accidentally lost track of how long I've been here_

_Dear Journal! I've been learning how to text!_

_I now know the value of keysmashes!! ahsjdfkljdsaokf;jdkslafhjdklsajfkdls!!!!_

_Anyway yeah I totally forgot about keeping this updated asjdkflhdjsafjd_

_A problem I keep running into here is that people keep asking "how old are you even supposed to be?" when I keep trying to buy stuff, and when I try to tell them I'm thousands of years old they give all give me this unimpressed, disbelieving look. The youth these days! So rude!_

_People keep asking what my plan for school is too. I looked it up, but I'm still confused. Is being educated mandatory in this world?  At least that's efficient for everyone being smart, I guess!_

_I think I'm getting better at blending in now! Maybe! I don't get as many weird looks._

_The others still haven't found me yet! I wonder where they are?_

* * *

"I thought you said we left her right here!" Lissa yells.

"We did!" Robin counters, defensively.

Lissa wordlessly gestures at the Outrealm they're in, an Outrealm that clearly lacks any sign of Nowi, anywhere. "Well, she ain't here anymore!"

"Don't say 'ain't' milady, it makes you sound improper," Frederick says. 

"You ain't the boss of me."

* * *

_Dear Journal!_

_I accidentally got into trouble today, but it's not my fault, I promise!_

_There was just some really mean guy who was attacking someone, and so I used my dragon stone to try and step in and help! Because I couldn't just let anyone get hurt!_

_Apparently here that's called vih-gee-lant-ee-ism and is frowned upon. Like, they said that you need a hero licence to fight villains and stuff._

_I didn't know it was a rule though! How am I supposed to follow a rule when I didn't know it existed?  
_

_At least when I told them that I didn't know about the rule, they let me off with a warning and told me to just not do it again._

_It's a stupid rule! If I see someone in danger, why shouldn't I help them? I have the ability, and so just watching someone get hurt without doing anything to help is mean!_

_I'm gonna consult my phone and see if there's anything I can do to try and get one of these hero licences._

* * *

_DEAR JOURNAL!!!_

_I figured it out! I'm gonna kill two birds with one stone!_

_I'm gonna go to UA, school for heroes, so I can get a hero license and save people AND get people to stop asking me what I plan on doing about school!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nowi takes UA's entrance exam!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's 1 in the morning, i haven't touched this in MONTHS, i have so many other important stories i could be trying to work on and yet i chose this, let's go gamers

_And here it is, UA, the number one hero school!_ Nowi thinks, staring at the front gate in excitement. Sure, it's not quite as impressive as castle Ylisstol back home, but it strikes a different kind of cool.

There's still a lot about this strange realm that she doesn't quite understand, but well, if she's really gonna go for it, it's go big or go home. And she can't go home. So, why not choose the number one hero school!

Although, technically she has to take the entrance exam to get in, but psshhht how hard can it be, right? She helped stop the fell dragon Grima, so really, how much of a challenge could anything else be?

* * *

 

Nowi was mistaken. Exams are a different kind of hell. What is this. What the hell is this.

Oh well, she'll just guess. All of the questions have multiple choices for answers, so who knows, if she answers blindly something is sure to stick.

Robin did always say that she seemed to have an unnaturally high Luck stat, whatever that means. Who knows, maybe that will save her now!

* * *

 

Honestly though, Nowi is grateful when the written portion is  _finally over._ She may be thousands of years old, but clearly this world is very different and so almost none of her (already small amount of) academic knowledge is useful.

Now, the  _physical_ portion of the exam,  _that_ Nowi can handle. Apparently the enemies are a bunch of "row-bots" whatever that means (she'll have to look up that term later), and they're all worth different amounts of points. So, all she has to do is take out as many as possible! Easy.

...

As soon as the announcement says _"Go"_ , Nowi uses her Dragonstone to shift into her dragon form.

_Ah, that's better._

She doesn't have to fly very far into the testing area before she's already running into enemies. They're not much of a big deal to her though- they all go down pretty easy in just one hit.

From what she can tell, she has a pretty large advantage over the other people in this test; they can't fly over the tall buildings to get to the enemies that are further out like she can. Her first instinct is to take out all of the enemies anyway, but she decides to hold back a little and leave at least a good half of the enemies in tact for other people taking the test to get some points in. It would be unfair if she took ALL the points after all! And a little unnecessary. 

After that she does spend a bit of time helping other people out by blocking some of the attacks; that's not really a conscious decision though, it's more of a natural instinct based on how battles usually go back home. 

Right when she thinks the test is just about over, there's a large  _ **BOOM, CRASH!**_ and that's when the enemy that, before the test, they were told was worth zero points. 

It's a bit bigger than what Nowi had originally envisioned in her head, but okay.

She almost decides to just leave it alone, but then she sees everyone else running to get away from it, and she decides that she should probably do something before someone gets hurt.

Defeating an enemy that big would probably be hard, so that's not what Nowi initially tries for; instead she attracts it's attention and circles around it's gigantic head to keep it relatively locked in the same spot.

Then, the buzzer rings, and the test is over!

 

_That was fun! I wonder how I did?_

* * *

 

The full results come about a week later ( _Geez, what took them so long?? I was almost starting to worry!)_

Her score on the written portion of the exam was... just barely passing. Although, considering that she didn't really know anything, the fact that she did, actually, manage to pass is still a bit of a miracle. 

On the practical exam though, apparently she scored 50 villain points, and then there was a secret hidden point system that involved helping others, which gave her another 50 rescue points! That brings her total to 100, and apparently that's the highest score of this year! Not really that she was trying to go for that, but it's nice to hear all the same. To be fair, back in Ylisse she already  _is_ basically a hero, so going through a school for heroes here is more of a formality than anything. 

But, man! She really did it, didn't she! 

Nowi got into UA, and she's gonna be the greatest hero, ever!

* * *

 

**Bonus:**

"Oh thank god," Robin sighs, "I managed to get a second currency card for the Outrealms."

"...That's... great, and all, but what about Nowi?" Ricken asks.

"We're still looking, I promise," Robin waves the question off. "There's a lot of Outrealms! She could be  _anywhere._ We don't even know if she's still in the Fire Emblem section."

"Isn't the Fire Emblem that relic that Chrom uses as a shield?" Vaike scratches his head confused.

"Don't worry about it," Robin mutters, unphased, "Anyway, I'm sure Nowi is  _fine._ She can handle herself! She's level 40 and has maxed out stats and everything."

"...We still don't know what those words mean."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again it is 1am so if there are typos i'm sorry, also tell me so that i can fix them

**Author's Note:**

> Who even CLICKS on this kind of thing-  
> But anyway, hey, if there's anyone actually reading this. I wrote this straight into AO3 which means there was no editing process so. If I made a mistake (other than, like, the whole document in general) give me a heads up so I can fix it


End file.
